


blind

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	blind

— Лежи тихо, Уилл, — Магнус положила руку ему на плечо, удерживая на месте. — Иначе будет хуже. И тогда мне придется пристегнуть тебя ремнями.  
Уилл сжал зубы, но подчинился. Несмотря на лошадиную дозу обезболивающего, он все равно чувствовал жжение. Ему казалось, что если он выцарапает себе глаза, и то не так больно будет.  
Обычное дело: отреагировать на сообщения о странном существе, найти и, если возможно, то поймать и привести в Убежище. Подозрения о том, что этот неизвестный абнормал пришел из Полой Земли, никак не помогли подготовиться как следует.   
Результат попытки поимки был плачевный: абнормал ускользнул, но сначала плюнул в лицо Уиллу. В тот момент ему показалось, что его глаза выжигают паяльником.  
Уилл зашипел, когда Магнус что-то капнула ему в глаза.  
— Это должно помочь, — сказала она.  
Только вот Уилл отчетливо слышал в ее голосе сомнение: она не была уверена в правильности своих действий.   
— Как Генри? — спросил Уилл.  
— С ним все хорошо, он не пострадал.  
Уилл облегченно выдохнул. Он вроде бы припоминал, как Генри что-то кричал и, кажется, стрелял, но это были смутные и очень неточные воспоминания.   
— Магнус…  
— Все будет хорошо, Уилл, — она сжала его руку. — Я…  
— Не давай обещаний, не будучи уверенной, что сможешь выполнить их, — поморщился Уилл, совсем не имея никакого желания слушать дежурные обещания и слова поддержки.  
Не в такой ситуации, когда неизвестно, чем все закончится.  
— Вообще-то я хотела сказать: я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе.  
Уилл кивнул. Так было лучше. Правдивее.  
Он почувствовал легкий укол, только не знал, кто его сделал, потому что Магнус все так же продолжала держать его за руку. А через какое-то время Уилла потянуло в сон.

За три недели Уилл так и не привык к своему новому статусу слепого. Как и к тому, что остальные органы чувств начали обостряться. Такие мелочи, вроде даже очень тихо скрипнувшей дверцы кухонного шкафчика, теперь не оставались незамеченными.  
Иногда он был рад тому, что пострадало именно зрение и он не может видеть сочувствующих лиц. Иногда хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь темный угол, чтобы больше не слышать успевшего набить оскомину вопроса «Как ты себя чувствуешь?».  
И все чаще он чувствовал себя обузой, потому что оказался практически бесполезным.

По слабому, мимолетному дуновению ветра Уилл догадался, что кто-то вошел в его спальню. А по аромату мужского одеколона и легкому перезвону тонкого стекла, понял, что это Тесла заявился к нему с, очевидно, бутылкой вина и бокалами.  
— Чего тебе? — поинтересовался Уилл, стараясь показать всем своим видом, что не особо рад чьей бы то ни было компании.  
— Пришел выбивать из тебя дурь, — сердито ответил Тесла.  
По звуку Уилл определил, что Тесла поставил бутылку с бокалами на прикроватную тумбочку, сдвинув при этом светильник.  
— Вином? — усмехнулся Уилл.  
— Нет. Этим я отпраздную свою победу над твоим идиотизмом. Ты слишком несправедлив к Хелен, она делает все, что может.  
Уилл откинулся на подушку. Видимо, его слова о том, что лучше бы она направила свои силы на что-нибудь более полезное, чем поиск мифического способа излечения его слепоты, задели ее сильнее, чем он мог предположить.  
— Тебя в детстве не учили тому, что подслушивать нехорошо?  
— Вообще-то я присутствовал при вашем разговоре, — сказал Тесла. — Но ты, видимо, был настолько поглощен жалостью к себе, что даже не понял этого.  
Кровать прогнулась, а в следующее мгновение Уилл почувствовал, как соприкасается своим бедром с ногой Теслы.  
— Брысь с моей постели, — Уилл пихнул его локтем в бок.  
Конечно же, Тесла отреагировал на это никак. А Уилл даже не попробовал всерьез попытаться скинуть Теслу, потому что подозревал, что это будет все равно что тягаться в неравном бою с гранитной глыбой.  
— Если ты считаешь себя таким бесполезным грузом, и не веришь в Хелен, то почему бы тебе просто не собрать свои манатки и не уйти? — едко спросил Тесла.  
И Уилл не был уверен, что Тесла спрашивает это в шутку, а не на полном серьезе.  
— Три раза, — пробормотал Уилл. — Но, кажется, Здоровяк следит за мной, потому что каждый раз разворачивает в обратном направлении. А Магнус сказала, что еще одна такая выходка с моей стороны, и она заперт меня в лазарете.  
— Потому что дело не только в том, что Хелен не бросает в беде близких ей людей. Ты недооцениваешь степень привязанности ее к тебе. Хотя, судя по твоему поведению, я бы сказал, что даже не видишь этого.  
— Привязанности? — горько усмехнулся Уилл. — По-моему, я для нее сейчас просто очередная заковыристая задачка.  
— Ты иногда законченный идиот, Уильям, — фыркнул Тесла. — Если ты не заметил, то ты едва ли не единственный, кто способен высказать Хелен в лицо все, что думаешь, даже если проезжаешься при этом по ее поступкам и некоторым личностным качествам, подвергая их критике. Порой мне кажется, что ты совершенно не дружишь с чувством самосохранения. Но ты все еще жив, и это не может не удивлять меня до сих пор. Ты почти как я — всегда прощенный, что бы ты ни натворил или сказал.   
Уилл не спешил с ответом на этот монолог. Он не мог отрицать: что-то в этом было. Как-то ему не приходило в голову связывать терпение Магнус с ее привязанностью к нему, потому что это не входило в его понимание отношений «начальник-подчиненный».   
— Допустим на минуту, что ты прав и я действительно для нее нечто большее, чем очередной помощник, такой же, как и множество других до меня, — наконец заговорил Уилл. — Но не сможет же она вечно держать слепого и уже бесполезного меня на своей шее.  
Тесла издал сдавленный смешок.  
— Вечно — конечно, нет. Ты умрешь раньше, чем первые признаки старости успеют коснуться Хелен. Намного раньше.  
— Ты придурок, — Уилл слегка пихнул Теслу. — Просто… я действительно пока не представляю, чем смогу оказаться полезен Убежищу, если Магнус не найдет способа вернуть мне зрение.  
— Она найдет, — в голосе Теслы Уилл услышал намного больше уверенности, нежели бы ему сказала то же самое Магнус. — И, допустим, я знаю один очень банальный способ показать тебе, что не такой уж ты и бесполезный.  
Уилл живо представил себе лицо Теслы, расплывшегося в широкой улыбке.  
— Предлагаешь стать твоей секс-игрушкой? — усмехнулся он, когда почувствовал на своей ноге руку Теслы. — Ничего умнее не придумал?  
Расценивать это как дружеское прикосновение было очень сложно, учитывая, что Тесла провел ладонью по его бедру и остановился очень близко к паху.  
— Ну почему же только моей? — Уилл вздрогнул, когда шепот Теслы раздался над самым ухом, а дальнейшие его действия не оставили никаких сомнений — он настроен более, чем серьезно. — Могу поспорить на что угодно, хоть на свою гениальную голову, что Хелен была бы не против, просто кое-кто был слепым и до того, как стал таковым в буквальном смысле.  
Уилл вцепился в простыню и скомкал ее в кулаке, когда Тесла начал сжимать его член через джинсы.  
— Знаешь, — выдохнул он в шею Теслы, непроизвольно толкаясь навстречу движениям его руки, — секс — это слабое утешение.  
— Зато отличный способ не только сбросить напряжение, но и выместить злобу, обиду и что только захочешь. На мне можешь вымещать все это, сколько душе будет угодно, ничего, кроме моей гордости не пострадает.  
И Уилл подумал, что, если Тесла случайно загрызет его во время секса, или покалечит, будет даже к лучшему. По крайней мере, хуже уже точно не будет.

— Уилл? — позвала его Магнус. — Скажи же хоть что-нибудь?  
— Ты сейчас как ангел, сошедший с небес по мою душу. Я серьезно, — добавил он, когда послышался сдавленный смех Теслы где-то сбоку. — Яркое размытое пятно, окруженное свечением. Нимба только не хватает.  
Тесла хохотал уже в голос.  
Послышался облегченный выдох и тихий шепот:  
— Действует.  
И сказала уже громче:  
— И я бы посоветовала пока что не слишком активничать. Слышал, Никола? Это тебя в первую очередь касается.  
— Надеюсь, к тебе это тоже относится? — хмыкнул Тесла.  
Уилл почти не вслушивался в их шутливую перебранку, касающуюся по большей части него. Он моргнул пару раз и в итоге закрыл глаза. Уилл видел лишь слабые очертания, полностью размытые. Но видел. И если лекарство, найденное Магнус, не даст сбоев, то в скором времени, как она предполагала, к нему вернется полноценное зрение.


End file.
